predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bell Tower Falls
Pokemon: Gold Star |number = 49 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = The Plain Badge |next = The Pokédex Holders versus Toukai of the Reddosuta Shikaku}} Machine, Kusa, Yellow, and Hakel arrived in Ecruteak City a few hours later just as the sun had sight. When they arrived, they did not like what they saw. "Whoa..." Kusa and Yellow gasped. "What the hell happened here?" Machine asked, as they all rested their feet on top of a hill where they looked down into Ecruteak City. "Whatever it was... it couldn't be good." Hakel said, as they stared down into a destroyed, Ecruteak City. Ecruteak City had been hit hard by a natural phenomenon of some sort. They stared down into the city and saw that the city had been torn apart. There was nobody on the streets, the buildings were falling apart and it seemed, that no one was even living in Ecruteak City anymore. However, as the four of them started to walk into the city to find someone, Machine saw something gleam out of the side of his eye. He turned and saw that two towers were standing tall, unharmed by the phenomenon that had torn apart the city. "Hey guys!" Machine shouted as they stopped in their tracks and turned back to him. "I think we've found the-" Just as Machine pointed over to the left of him, the ground below them began to shake underneath them. They instantly knew what had torn this city apart before and they believed, it was happening again. An earthquake had ripped apart this city and drove away its people and now, it was trying to separate Machine from Hakel, Yellow, and Kusa. As the three tried to run over to Machine, only Yellow was able to make up to him and grabbed his hand. Machine grabbed her and pulled him over to the side of the land that he was standing on. Unfortunately, Hakel and Kusa had tripped over a few of the rocks that were standing before them. The ground between the two groups began to fall apart and Hakel and Kusa were thrown onto the safe ground of the city below the field where Machine and Yellow were. Many rocks tumbled down from that same area, making a wall taller than Hakel and Kusa were by several feet. It was completely, impassable, separating the two groups from one another. Machine took out his Pokenav and tried to dial Hakel's number, however, there was no reception or anything in this town. The call went through but he couldn't even hear Hakel. All he heard was static so he shut off communication to him. "Anything?" Yellow asked, as Machine turned around to her and sighed. "Damn. What will we do without them?" "We're fine on our own, Yellow. But more importantly... what could possibly be blocking our transmission? I mean, this town seemed structurally sound so our reception should be fine." Machine said, rubbing his chin, spurred in confusion. "Something may have gone when we were separated by that second earthquake. That's the only logical explanation for it." Yellow said as she walked over to Machine and took his hand in hers. "Look, even though we're separated from Hakel and Kusa, we're still together, right?" Machine smiled and smiled at her, "Yeah, you're right. But still, I'm worried about what Hakel and Kusa might encounter down there." "Me too. But, the only thing we can hope for is that they're Pokemon keep them both safe." Yellow said as Machine, reaching for his Poke Ball with Charizard. He stopped himself, realizing that something or someone with an evil intention may have been patrolling the skies. Machine could take them but he didn't want to endanger Yellow like he did back in Kanto when they were all turned into Pokemon. Yellow had to everything by herself and she was injured because of Machine's inability to resist the spell that Team Rocket's Hypno had put on them. He wanted to stay with Yellow this time because Machine realized that the Reddosuta Shikaku may have been behind this. Or, the remnants Team Rocket for that matter. "I'm sure Hakel and Kusa can take care of themselves. They're strong and brave people, despite their occasional differences." Machine said, as they both turned around towards the Bell and Burned Tower's. "All we need to focus on is getting to those towers. We could use it as a shelter and, on top of that, someone may be there to help us." "Not only that but... it's so dark out here. Someone may ambush us so, we have to get there even faster than normally now." Yellow said, grabbing Machine's hand and holding it tightly. Then, just as they started to walk forward, Machine felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his Pokenav and opened it up revealing that he got a message from Professor Pine. "What is it?" Yellow asked as Machine shrugged. "I'm not sure. Let me read it aloud..." Machine said, opening up the message from Professor Pine. Dear Machine and friends, We have recently acquired a new member for the Pokedex Holders. I gave out a new Pokedex to a female member yesterday. She's goes by the name of Crystal and she's an excellent Pokemon Capturer and Pokemon Trainer. Green actually gave me a recommendation to her. Apparently, she's seen her catch something before. I apologize for it being on such short notice but I was looking for another person to fill up my Pokedex. You have to see Crystal in action! It's a wonder she's so amazingly perfect with her trait. But please, she is currently heading towards your position and I would you all to introduce yourselves. I also believe that Gold and Silver are nearby Ecruteak City so they will be there to help you as well. I heard there are some strange happenings going on there... From your trusted Pokemon Professor, Professor Pine Machine closed his Pokenav and asked, "So, there's a third Pokedex Holder of Johto, huh? I wonder how amazing she really is at her trade..." "Should we wait for... Crystal?" Yellow asked, remembering her name. "Well it depends where she is now. Do you think she's close to Ecruteak City?" Machine asked as Yellow shrugged. "Well... I don't know. But, if the Professor wants her to join our Pokemon Quest for awhile, I don't see why we shouldn't wait for her." "What about the light in the distance? Didn't you say we were going to check that out?" Yellow asked, eager to get there as soon as possible. "Yeah that's true... I do want to get there before someone ambushes us." Machine said, as he pondered on the thought for a second. "How about we just head over to the Bell Tower, find some place to crash for tonight and then find Hakel and Kusa tomorrow?" Machine asked as Yellow nodded, heading towards the Bell Tower. Just as he did, however, he sensed someone appear behind them. He took out his Croconaw's Poke Ball and pushed Yellow behind him and tossed Croconaw out of it. "Whoever you are, you won't gang up on us! Croconaw, go! Use Sla-" He stopped as he completely turned around to see that a young girl was standing there, with her Arcanine standing in front of her, ready to take down Machine's Croconaw. "Who the hell are you? You don't look like a criminal organization lackey." "My name is Crystal! Who the hell are you?" She asked as Machine smiled and called back his Croconaw. "Huh?" "Don't worry, Crystal. We're not your enemies." Machine said as they both smiled at her. "Y-you aren't?" Crystal asked, a bit confused. "Then who are you? You don't look familiar... Have we met before?" "You mean to tell me that you're apart of the Pokedex Holders and you don't know who we are? That's a pretty asinine greet two of your seniors from Kanto, Crystal." Machine said as Crystal's eyes suddenly gleamed in moonlight, memorized at the fact that she was standing before two of the original Pokedex Holders, Machine and Yellow. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Crystal shouted, embarrassed as she called back her Arcanine. "Machine, Yellow, I'm so sorry that I didn't notice you! Do you get that a thought?" Machine thought about it for a second and said, "Actually... yeah, we do. Not many people notice us because of the fact that we've grown and everywhere I've seen so far, it seems that no one really remembers us. Maybe it's cause we've grown and look a little bit different but even so... our faces basically remained the same." "That's true..." Crystal said, laughing a bit. "Still, I apologize for not recognizing. You guys should be recognized for what you did." "Ah, no worries, Crystal! You're pretty awesome yourself, so I've heard!" Yellow said to her, making her smile at Yellow's comment. "You must tell us how you became such an amazing Pokemon capturer!" "Okay well-" "Not here." Machine said, cutting Crystal off. "Why not?" Crystal asked. "Someone could easily ambush us out here. We have to make it to actually civilization before we do get ambushed. Let's all head over to the Bell Tower. Someone may be able to help us there." Machine said, as Crystal nodded to him, already admiring his intelligence. He called out his Charizard and the three of them jumped on his back, ready to take off towards the Tower. Machine leaned towards his Pokemon and whispered in his ear, "Charizard, fly below the horizon. There could be someone waiting us to fly into the skies. This earthquake was not natural." Machine's Charizard nodded to him. Once he knew everyone was seated on his back, Charizard took to the skies, flying quickly below the horizon. Meanwhile, in the actual city streets of Ecruteak, Hakel and Kusa were there, watching their backs around every corner. They walked slowly through the streets, jumping at the slightest sound of a small rock falling or some small droplets of water hitting the ground. Then, as Hakel and Kusa heard some footsteps round the corner, they ducked in an alleyway and stayed there quietly. There was two people and they stopped, walking right next to the alleyway that Hakel and Kusa were standing in. When they were close enough, Hakel jumped out and tackled both of them to the ground, slamming their bodies against the ground. "Listen, whoever you are, you won't take us! I'll destroy you both before that happens!" Hakel shouted as one of the people grabbed his hand and stopped him from moving. "Hold it, Hakel!" a familiar voice called out to Hakel from one of the people he had pinned onto the ground. When a flash of light blasted onto them from behind them, Hakel realized that it was Gold and Silver, two of three Pokedex Holders, although one of them was still unknown to Hakel, Kusa, Gold, or Silver. "Gold? Silver?" Hakel asked as Kusa walked over to them. Hakel got off of them and they all stood up, happy to see each other once more. Once everything was settled, Hakel sighed and said, "Sorry guys. I couldn't see you in this dark, evil type of atmosphere. I just assumed that it was a Team Rocket or Reddosuta Shikaku member." "Well, that's alright, I-" "Shutup for a second, Gold." Silver said, cutting him off. "Hakel, did you just say Team Rocket? The team that you broke apart two years ago?" "Yeah I did. But, unfortunately, they're not as 'broken up' as you might think." Hakel said, surprising them all. "What do you mean, Hakel? I thought we defeated them all?" Kusa asked. "Nope, that doesn't seem to be the case." Hakel said. "Before I met up with Gold and Machine in the Ilex Forest, three Team Rocket's appeared before me and tried stopping me. It was no use and apparently, they're being led by an entirely new leader." "Are you sure? Did they say who it was?" Gold asked. "Did they tell you anything?" "Yes..." Hakel sighed. "I planned on telling everyone this when we were all together but... since we got separated by the recent earthquake, I can't. But never mind that, I suppose I'll have to tell you all this now because the topic's already up in the air... Team Rocket said that their new leader is... The Masked Man." "The Masked Man?!" The other three shouted, startled by what Hakel had said. "Yeah, it's true. Even though Team Rocket is a dirty, conniving bunch of Pokemon stealing bastards, they are enormous losers when they are taken apart. They lose their cool and submit anyone's will when they are defeated. That's how I know they weren't lying to me." Hakel said, as the three other Pokedex Holders needed to take what Hakel had said, in for a second. The Masked Man, one of the most powerful Pokemon Trainers that they had ever fought was now the new leader of Team Rocket? This was very surprising on many levels. They wanted to think about what this meant all together but, they heard someone walking towards them. They all jumped into the same alleyway as before and quieted themselves as best as they could so they wouldn't be found. "Are they here?" a familiar voice asked another as they shone a light in the alleyway. Luckily, their heads were down far enough that they couldn't be seen. "No, I don't see them anywhere, Rai. Pulse said they would be here but... it doesn't look like that could be possible. No one's been here in a long time." another familiar, female, voice said, stating their previous speaker's name. Rai? Did they mean Raion Susamajii? "Hmm..." Rai said, scratching his head through his cape. "I guess you're right, Kris. It doesn't look anyone's been ever since we created that first earthquake. It's a pain because I was really hoping that those asinine 'Pokedex Holders' shitheads were here so I could pulverize them for defeating us back when we were with Team Rocket." "Don't get me wrong, Rai," the person identified, as Kris, said, patting him on the back. "I want revenge on those assholes too but remember, Pulse said not bring our personal problems on our missions. It would just make things more complicated than they already are." "I suppose you're right but... how can he say that when he puts us on a mission that makes us capture our arch rivals? It's too annoying for me to understand right now..." Rai said as Kris patted him on his back. "Don't think about this mission too much. Besides, since we can't find them, it seems to be relatively over in the first place. I'm sure we'll get a chance to quash them again." Kris said, as Rai nodded to her. "Yeah, let's just head back to headquarters for now. Pulse will have to send on a mission like this again. If he doesn't, I'll make my own problem to make sure those bastards don't see the light of the next day." Rai said as they started to walk out of Ecruteak City. "If that does happen, I guess I'll have come with you to stop you from doing anything stupid." Kris said as Rai laughed at her. They both laughed at one another, seeing how happy they were to be back in the plot line of the story. After awhile, they were bound to pop up again in this new one but the Pokedex Holders didn't expect it to happen so early. Their laughter eventually faded away as Hakel, Kusa, Gold, and Silver walked back onto the road and looked at one another intensely. Hakel nodded to everyone and said, "We need to find Machine and Yellow soon. Something's definitely wrong with this picture here." Just as they stepped forward, an ear shattering, collapsing sound was heard in the distance. The four of them heard the sound a second later after it happened and were thrown back against the wall with a powerful blast of wind coming from the other side of Ecruteak City. When they were thrown into the back wall, they all fell unconscious although they were confused what done that. On the other hand, Machine, Yellow, and Crystal knew exactly what had happened. They gasped at the sight of their shelter falling down right before their eyes as Charizard flew into the air. The Bell Tower was collapsing and they didn't understand what had done it. "The... Bell Tower... It's... falling apart..." Crystal said, confused by the sight of a great historical monument falling apart. "What could have done this?" As Charizard descended to the ground and landed in the rubble of the tower, they soon found their answer to what was going on. "So... We meet again..." A familiar voice said to the Pokedex Holders, as they turned around quickly to see that the Reddosuta Shikaku were there behind them, waiting for them to arrive. "Damn... I knew it had to be you guys..." Machine said, glaring at his most hated enemies of Johto. Back in Goldenrod City, John Dragos had re-arrived back there and entered Whitney's Gym just as the last Trainer for the night walked out, happy with his new Badge. Whitney saw him and smiled asking, "John what could you be doing here?" "Whitney..." John said to her with a serious expression on his face. "We must talk. But this is only because I think you are the only person I can trust with this information at the moment. Do you think you could keep a secret?" "Yes, of course." Whitney said, knowing the severity of his statement. She led him over to the stands where John began telling her everything about him. Especially about... who he really was behind his mask. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters